


Blink

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd seen that statue in Sunnydale. Years before. When she teased a certain Time Lord about his fear of something as innocent as a statue of an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Blink  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _She'd seen that statue in Sunnydale. Years before. When she teased a certain Time Lord about his fear of something as innocent as a statue of an angel._

"Your cemeteries are rubbish." He frowned as his neck craned to keep an eye on one of the more beautiful statues in the graveyard, a gorgeous angel with wings spread wide weeping into its hands, as they passed, and Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Too many of these. Gives me the willies."

"What, do you have some kind of deep, dark, hidden secret fear of angels?"" An eyebrow arched in amusement as the Doctor, but surprisingly, he didn't laugh or take the bait. Instead, his shoulders hunched as his hands shoved deeper into his pockets, his face tensing a little at the jibe. A second eyebrow joined her first. Did he really? "Angels? I mean- you're not _serious_ , are you? They're stone, not really much with the moving or hurting, see?" She circled around to the angel in question and tapped lightly on its forehead. True to form, it didn't move or suddenly lunge at them, but the Doctor was reaching for her hand with an almost imperceptible shudder anyway, tugging it away.

"Not that one, no, but you can never be too sure. Trust me, you _don't_ want to know what some 'angels' can do." Firmly, he caught her hand up in his and began to walk again, pulling her along with him. Her weapon arm, of course. Rolling her eyes, the Slayer disentangled their fingers to free her hand and watched him watch the angel until it was far enough behind him that he couldn't comfortably watch it anymore.

"Somehow, I'm not too afraid of a statue carved out of marble. I think I could run faster than it can move, what with the whole made of rock thing its got going on."

"Never underestimate them, Buffy." He was serious, deadly so, and it was enough to make her curious. He's stopped again, his eyes pinning her with an undercurrent of- fear? No, that wasn't the right word, but she couldn't think of any other. Whatever it was, he meant it.

"Them? What kind of 'them' are we talking about, Doctor? Demon, alien, some crazy kinda hybrid alien-demon marble?"

He didn't answer immediately, instead turning to gaze steadily back at the angel in the distance. Weighing something. Considering. Which meant he knew something, some time traveler type of something, and he didn't want to tell her because of some annoying 'protection of the timeline' rule. Finally, though, just as she opened her mouth to tease him about his fear of statuary, he faced her once more. Eyes dark with promise.

"Just remember this, Buffy, when the time comes. _Don't. Blink._ "

And then he was back to his usual self, deliberately distracting her from the topic with lightening speed chatter and wide, toothy grins.

Buffy forgot about it soon enough. Didn't even think about it until several years later, after Sunnydale was gone and they'd relocated to Cleveland, while on a search of the local cemeteries. There'd been a rash of disappearances from graveyards around town, and Willow had tracked them to a certain few. It was during her search of a smaller, less used by the baddies graveyard, that she came across a beautiful angel with its wings stretched out wide, weeping into its hands, and she realized with a start- she recognized it.

She'd seen it in Sunnydale. Years before. When she teased a certain Time Lord about his fear of something as innocent as a statue of an angel. Backing up, she kept the angel in her sights as she opened her telepathic link to Willow.

' _Wills? Can you do me a favor?_ '

' _Yeah, sure. What's the what?_ '

' _I need a search of the headstones in the cemeteries with confirmed disappearances. I need to know how many of them have angels. Don't ask, just- trust me. I have a bad hunch._ '

' _Alright, just a sec..._ ' There was a pause, and Buffy's eyes narrowed as she watched the statue. Was she imagining it? Maybe they were just made by the same maker- surely these things were mass produced and sold, right? She was being para- ' _Uh, Buffy?_ ' The Wiccan sounded confused, even in her thoughts. ' _There's, uh- a lot of angels. Way more than normal. And- and they're not all supposed to be there. Records show most of them aren't registered to any specific graves, but visual surveillance confirms that they're there._ '

' _Get Slayers in each cemetery, Willow. Pair them together, two for each angel, and tell them not to blink. I don't know what we're dealing with, but if this is what I'm thinking it is, someone very powerful was afraid of these things._ '

' _Got it. I'll send Faith to join you there. Be careful, Buffy._ '

Eyes glued to the angel, Buffy slowly backed up until she hit a headstone behind her, just the right height to sit on. 'Don't blink,' he'd said. What would happen if she did? She tried to sit without looking away, but couldn't quite get a good spot to balance, and for a split second, her eyes instinctively flickered down to look as she shifted into place.

When she looked back, she would have sworn the angel had moved. She didn't look away again, and her eyes watered as she waited for Faith, and tried not to blink.


End file.
